Project Summary We are requesting support for graduate student and postdoctoral fellow registration fees for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) in Quantitative Genetics and Genomics. Since its inception, this series of conferences has focused on the development and application of statistical methods in genetics and genomics, with special emphasis on complex trait, population and evolutionary genetics/genomics. One of the unique features of the meeting is that it brings together leaders in the fields of human, animal, plant and model organism genetics, which always leads to very productive and stimulating exchanges. Another exciting aspect of the meeting is the affiliated Gordon Research Seminar, organized and run by and for graduate students and postdoctoral scholars. The GRC provides many opportunities for early-career scientists to get involved at the frontiers of science, the most notable of which is the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) program. Gordon Research Seminars are a series of highly successful and unique meetings that enable young researchers to share in the GRC experience. Each seminar is held in conjunction with a related GRC and begins the weekend immediately prior to the GRC. Graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and other scientists with comparable levels of experience and education come together in a highly-stimulating and non-intimidating environment to discuss their current research and build informal networks with their peers that may lead to a lifetime of collaboration and scientific achievement. These seminars are organized by young investigators with the support of leading scientists from the associated GRC. The specific goals of the 2017 Gordon Research Seminar on Quantitative Genetics & Genomics are to a) create an informal and friendly atmosphere that encourages graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to engage in discussions with leaders in the field, b) provide a forum for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to discuss their latest unpublished research and network with their peers, c) introduce students and postdoctoral fellows to broader scientific ideas and disciplines, with the goal of stimulating future cross- discipline research, and d) provide a primer on fundamental concepts of quantitative genetics and genomics to facilitate enhanced understanding of topics in the GRC. In this proposal, we request funds to support the attendance of US-based graduate student and post-doctoral trainees. We propose to support attendance at both the Gordon Research Seminar and Gordon Research Conference.